Sin dolor
by Lirio-Shikatema
Summary: Temari estaba que se moría del miedo, su bebé en brazos no dejaba de mirarla sin saber qué pasaba. Escondida tras el mueble en la oscuridad, escuchaba los sigilosos pasos acercarse y oyó la voz de Shikamaru: Ven aquí Tema, no pasará nada malo, entrégame al bebé – pero ella no le creyó.
1. Chapter 1

Pt 1

\- ¡Temarii! – Gritó el Nara al cielo, había estado persiguiendo solo un señuelo de clon de sombras de Temari por la oscuridad del bosque debido al opaco día y la lluvia que poco a poco cesaba. Sin esperar más regresó a su casa esperando encontrarla. No se detendría hasta dar con ella y la arrastraría así fuera a la fuerza.

Temari estaba preparada para salir de su escondite llena de miedo, el bebé en sus brazos estaba silente observándola sin saber lo que sucedía, sin saber que su madre lo protegía de sufrir un gran dolor.

Sin embargo lo escucha llegar por la puerta del patio. En medio de su temor estaba congelada y se dio cuenta de que había perdido el tiempo que le había dado su señuelo y ahora él había regresado.

\- Temari, sé que estás aquí. Aparece. No le haré daño – dijo Shikamaru con voz tranquila, pero ella no le creyó. – Entrégame a Shikadai y todo saldrá bien.

Temari lo escuchaba acercarse, así que se levantó en silencio hacia una nueva ubicación. Llevaba en esa casa nueva del clan Nara poco tiempo por lo que aún no había establecido todas las salidas de emergencia ni los escondites, así que hacía lo mejor que podía.

El cielo estaba oscuro producto de las nubes que poco a poco dejaban de llover y que no permitían evidenciar que en realidad aún era de día. Shikamaru salió del dormitorio que compartía con ella sabiendo que no estaba ahí y se dirigió a la oficina que tenía, aquel lugar sería un buen lugar para esconderse. Y no se equivocaba.

Temari escuchó el rechinar de la puerta, Shikamaru estaba cerca de forma amenazante. Ella estaba por la ventana escondida tras uno de los sillones que en días buenos usaba para leer, pero ahora era como tierra para el naufrago. Escuchó como afuera de la casa la lluvia disminuía su fuerza. Oía a Shikamaru acercarse sigilosamente y presentía su chacra cada vez más cerca.

\- Ven, Tema, todo está bien. No tienes que esconderte. – Dijo suavemente buscándola, la sentía ahí, pero la confirmación le llegó cuando escuchó el pequeño lamento de su hijo y sonrió yendo hacia el lugar.

Ella intentó silenciarlo, pero Shikadai se removía inquieto, los pasos de Shikamaru eran lentos pero seguros. Él prendió una de las lámparas cerca del escritorio para ir hacia aquel sillón, en cuanto miró detrás, se sorprendió al ver que estaba vació.

\- ¿Que? - Y entonces mirando tras él notó que Temari corría fuera de la oficina, maldijo y corrió tras ella para atraparla.

Temari a duras penas podía creer que haya logrado librarse tan fácil, si él quisiera ya la habría atrapado y nada bueno saldría de ello. Fue entonces a la cocina. Tenía la firme intensión de esconderse de Shikamaru, pero en pleno éxtasis hizo que se cayeran un par de ollas.

Cerca de ahí, Shikamaru escuchó el ruido y supo donde ir, ella estaría acorralada.

\- Dejémonos ya de tanta estupidez Temari. ¡Ven acá y entrégame a Shikadai!

Él entró en la cocina y supo que Temari estaba al lado de la nevera y sin más lugares donde esconderse y sin posibilidades de huir.

\- No permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hijo. – habló por fin con voz temblorosa.

\- No le haré daño Temari. No tiene sentido que huyas, ambos sabemos cómo terminará esto.

Desesperada, Temari alargó la mano y tomó lo primero que encontró, un cucharon de sopa.

\- ¡No pienses siquiera en acercarte a nosotros o no respondo!

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Me estás apuntando con un cucharón? - dijo levantando las manos acercándose poco a poco.

\- ¡Que no te acerques! – él alargó la mano y prendió la luz.

\- No me dejas más opción. Jutsu de posesión de Sombras.

\- ¡No! – Temari ya no pudo moverse, tenía en sus brazos a Shikadai que se había quedado dormido y no se enteraba de la difícil situación.

\- ¿Crees que podrás entregármelo? ¿o lo hago por la fuerza? – dijo. Ella se negaba, no quería entregarlo.

\- No quiero. Vamos Shikamaru, no lo lastimes – Ante la negativa, él había empezado a moverse haciendo que Temari contra de su voluntad soltara el cucharón y entregara a Shikadai.

\- Por Dios Temari! Que solo le van a perforar las orejas! ¡No es nada del otro mundo!

\- ¡Le va a doler! ¡Eso es horrible! – Dijo haciendo un puchero sintiendo que ya no tenía en sus brazos al bebé y viéndolo en los de Shikamaru.

\- Solo son un par de aros, yo ya pasé por eso.

\- Pero él no tiene que hacerlo.

\- Es una tradición. Son un símbolo del clan, no es nada del otro mundo.

\- ¡A la mierda las tradiciones!

\- ¿Puedo deshacer el Jutsu o te pondrás loca de nuevo? – dijo alejándose de a poco haciendo que ella también tomara distancia.

\- Entre más me tengas así te irá peor.

\- No lo puedo creer Temari, eres la ninja más fuerte del país del viento ¿cómo le vas a temer a un par de perforaciones? – dijo deshaciendo el Jutsu pero conservando la distancia y listo para atarla de nuevo si era necesario.

\- ¡Porque es un bebé! No tiene ni dos meses.

\- Mira, si no fuera por las circunstancias, le habrían perforado las orejas al día siguiente de que nació. Entré más tiempo pase, será peor.

\- Será peor si o si.

\- No duele tanto. – dijo dirigiéndose a la sala con Temari detrás.

\- ¡Que si duele!

\- ¿Y tu como sabes? No tienes las orejas perforadas.

\- Justo por eso, una vez lo intenté y me quemaron la oreja.

\- ¿Te… qué? ¿cómo te van a quemar la oreja? Eso no se hace así. – dijo sentándose en un sillón, Shikadai estaba algo inquieto ante la bulla, así que su padre empezó a arrullarlo.

\- Yo que sé cómo fue…

\- Pues déjame decirte que te hicieron un mal proceso. No le dolerá, en serio… será como una vacuna más.

\- Pero no es una vacuna. ¿y si se infecta?

\- No pasará, en serio Tema, cálmate… shhhh shhhh- intentó tranquilizar al bebé que solo de a pocos se dormía para volver a despertar.

\- No estoy de acuerdo. No quiero esto.

\- Tema, siéntate. Él estará bien, será un ninja fuerte ¿en serio crees que no podrá con esto? no te mentiré, quizá llore un minuto o dos, pero le pondrán una pomada anestésica, será como un sutil pellizco.

\- ¿Si, un pellizco como este? – Temari tomó el brazo de Shikamaru y lo retorció en un pellizco fuerte.

\- Ay! No, así no! – dijo quejándose y librándose. – más bien como esto. – él alargó la mano hacia la oreja de Temari y la pellizcó sutilmente.

\- Ambos sabemos que no será así.

\- Pero no será terrible. Mejor ahora que está chiquito y no se entera de nada, mira no más como se vuelve a dormir. – pero el bebé se removía de nuevo y empezaba a llorar suavemente.

\- A ver… pasa para acá – dijo Temari extendiendo las manos pero él lo alejó prevenido para que ella no lo cogiera – Prometo esta vez no salir corriendo.

\- ¿Lo juras?

\- Que si. – Y ella casi se lo arrebató de los brazos, Shikadai seguía inquieto hasta que Temari bajó su blusa y puso su seno en la boca del bebé que inmediatamente se tranquilizó mientras succionaba. Shikamaru apreció la escena y no podía creer que hacía unos pocos minutos habían revoloteado por la casa en plena persecución. – De acuerdo… creo en ti.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Shikamaru.

\- Aún no me convence la idea… ¿no puede ser otro día?

\- Ya agendé con la persona, nos esperará en una hora.

\- Pero está lloviendo, no podemos sacarlo así.

\- Que problemática eres, ya dejó de llover hace un rato.

\- Pero el clima….

\- El clima nada, mira, está saliendo el sol – ella pudo ver que era cierto, la casa dejaba de ser tan oscura como hacía un rato llenándose de luz poco a poco. Ella acarició las orejas del bebé pensando que en poco tiempo serían distintas.

 _No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo conseguí la inspiración para este fic, solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me digan qué les pareció._


	2. Chapter 2

Y llega la ultima parte de este pequeño fic. Espero que les agrade.

Temari sentía que se agitaba más a medida que se acercaban a la tienda, tenía a Shikadai en sus brazos y casi quería correr de nuevo. Se detuvo, pero Shikamaru volteó a verla dándole confianza.

\- Todo está bien – acarició la cabeza de Shikadai y la besó rápidamente.

\- No me gusta este lugar.

\- Es el mismo por el que atravesé yo, e Ino, y Choji, y Chocho. También Ino dijo que traerá aquí a su bebé cuando nazca.

\- ¿Y si esperamos a su bebé y los traemos juntas?

\- ¿Si no puedes ahora, que te hace creer que podrás luego?

\- No sé, debe ser un anciano, ya habrá perdido práctica y lo puede lastimar.

\- Nadie lo va a lastimar, primero deben atravesar sobre mí.

\- D… de acuerdo.

Ambos saludaron cortésmente al señor Ryuki, a Temari la tranquilizó ligeramente saber que el hombre no era tan anciano; era en realidad solo un poco mayor que Shikaku.

\- Bien Shikamaru san, puede poner al bebé en la cuna. – Dijo Ryuki preparándose, Shikamaru extendió sus brazos a Temari y ella lo entregó aún algo temerosa viendo que Ryuki manipulaba instrumentos plateados y botellas.

Shikamaru sostuvo a Shikadai que al parecer estaba despierto y mirándolo fijamente, su padre le sonrió para dejarlo acostado, pero cuando lo soltó, Shikadai empezó a llorar.

\- No, no... no llores, peque.- Le dijo cargándolo de nuevo y él se calmó, pero cuando lo soltó otra vez volvió a llorar.

\- Si desea señor Nara, puede cargarlo mientras tanto – él lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si, si, suele pasar cuando no son tan pequeños y pueden moverse, así que lo puedes sujetar.

Shikamaru entonces tomó asiento con Shikadai en brazos, inocente a lo que sucedería. Pero en cuanto el hombre se le acercaba, en medio de su curiosidad miraba a todas partes.

\- Oye, quédate quieto pequeño, para que quede bien. – Le dijo a Shikadai para después hablarle a Shikamaru - ¿Tiene listas las argollas?

\- Si, aquí están – sacó una caja que contenía las argollas guardadas pulcramente.

Temari que hasta ese entonces había decidido no mirar y detallar la joyería en exhibición no pudo evitar girarse.

\- ¿Argollas? – preguntó.

\- Si, estas. – mostró Shikamaru.

\- No, no quiero que sean argollas.

\- ¿Que? Pero está en la etapa inicial – explicó.

\- Por eso, una argolla se puede enredar. No las quiero, quiero que tenga topitos así como tú.

\- Tema, deben ser estos. –señaló las argollas

\- He dicho que no. Se va a arrancar las orejas si se enreda, son muy inseguras. – dijo tomando las argollas para si misma alejándolas de ese par.

Shikamaru resoplo, tenía una mujer muy problemática.

\- Bien. – Dijo resignado, puso a Shikadai en sus piernas de forma segura y procedió a quitarse sus propios aretes y se los entregó a Ryuki que inmediatamente fue a limpiarlos con alcohol y desinfectante, mientras lo hacía, Shikamaru le habló – Deme otros a mi entonces.

Temari miró curiosa la situación pero prefirió permanecer callada al haber ganado esa ronda. El hombre le dio a Shikamaru un par nuevo de topitos que sacó de un lugar fuera de exhibición y éste se los puso rápidamente.

Cuando ella notó que iniciarían de nuevo se giró para no ver pero escuchaba a Shikadai dar ligeros gemidos y supo que se movía mucho, volteó de nuevo hacia su bebé curioso y notó a Ryuki intentando agarrar su orejita mientras Shikadai intentaba mirar lo que hacía.

\- Oiga, ¿que cree que hace? – dijo en una mezcla de susto y enojo.

\- ¿Perdón? Es que está algo inquieto, quiere ver lo que hago.

\- ¡Claro que si! Tiene curiosidad, solo lo va a lastimar si sigue así.

\- Él estará bien, confié en mí. – dijo en tono conciliador.

\- No, no confió.

\- Ya te dije Tema – intervino Shikamaru – él tiene experiencia.

\- Pues… pues… entonces yo primero.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Shikamaru auténticamente sorprendido.

\- Ya me oíste. Primero yo. No dejaré que le hagan algo por lo que yo no haya pasado.

Ryuki miró a Shikamaru con curiosidad y éste elevó los hombros cediendo.

\- Como quieras cariño.

\- Entonces señorita…

\- Señora… señora Nara.

\- Bien, señora Nara, siéntese aquí por favor. – él señaló la silla que acababa de desocupar Shikamaru y ella lo hizo temerosa moviendo un objeto en sus manos que le daba igual lo que fuera.

\- ¿Dolerá?

\- Nada comparado con lo que usted como ninja debe haber pasado. Primero pondré esta crema. – dijo él untando los lóbulos de Temari, ella sintió que se entumeció el área.

\- ¿Que pasa? Se siente raro. – Le preguntó al hombre.

\- Es anestesia, no es muy potente, pero adormece. Ahora que ya no se siente, voy a limpiar para evitar infecciones.

Shikamaru agradeció que Ryuki le explicara el procedimiento a Temari para tranquilizarla; con Shikadai en sus brazos durmiéndose nuevamente, extendió el brazo que pudo para darle la mano y ella la tomó gustosa.

\- Ahora hago la marca con esta tinta especial para saber donde hacerlo. – ella asintió.

\- Ahora, coloco esta esponjita detrás de tu oreja y la aguja del otro lado. Mírala, es pequeña, no dolerá - Temari aún nerviosa asintió, tenía algo de temor pero no era tonta ni una bebé, eso no le dolería realmente, pero _ella_ era lo de menos, le importaba su bebé.

Ryuki atravesó el lóbulo con la oreja y Temari solo sintió una ligera presión.

\- Y listo, ya está. ¡Oh que descuidado soy!, ¿que aretes quieres, linda? – dijo él dejando la aguja clavada en la oreja, lo que la puso nerviosa de nuevo y quería quitársela en ese mismo momento. Ryuki por su parte le puso ante la vista varios modelos.

\- Ommm, los que sea, solo que sea rápido, deme… –ella los veía pero no observaba ninguno en realidad, solo quería quitar la aguja hasta que recordó lo que tenía en sus manos: la cajita que le había arrebatado a Shikamaru – póngame estos.

Ryuki la miró extrañado con los ojos muy abiertos, para después mirar a Shikamaru pidiendo autorización o una opinión.

Shikamaru lo miró divertido concediendo el permiso, Ryuki resopló y sacó la primera argolla para remplazar la aguja. Temari notó la diferencia y se sintió repentinamente mucho mejor. Para cuando le hicieron la segunda perforación los nervios ya habían desaparecido por completo.

\- Listo señora Nara, bienvenida al Clan – dijo tocando los aretes sutilmente, ella entonces se levantó a verse a un espejo. El trabajo había sido perfecto, ni siquiera le dolía, solo sentía que estaba algo entumecida. Además, le gustaba el aspecto que tenía ahora.

\- Yo… muchas gracias. Lamento tanto problema, una vez lo intentaron y no fue bien, me quemaron con la aguja

\- ¿La quemaron? Seguro para esterilizar la aguja la calentaron y no esperaron a que se enfriara.

\- Pero su trabajo fue muy bueno, gracias.

\- Muy bien, ahora sigue el pequeño Shikadai, ven beb…

Pero en los brazos de Shikamaru el pequeño estaba dormido.

\- Bueno – dijo Shikamaru –Al menos así no se moverá.

Temari ya sin temor, acompañó el proceso, tomó la inerte mano de su dormilón y vio como Ryuki lo preparaba.

\- Debido a que serán pequeños los aretitos puedo usar esta maquinita, se los pone más rápido. – Temari vio que la maquina ponía el topito inmediatamente y se veía más precisa. – bien, ahí vamos.

\- Ryuki accionó la máquina y Shikadai se removió con dolor pero sin despertar.

\- Wow, que niño más valiente. – Dijo poniendo el seguro del arete al otro lado que era especial para que no se lastimara con la punta.

\- Yo diría que prefiere dormir que quejarse. - Dijo Shikamaru.

\- Igual a usted Shikamaru. Bien, ahora la otra oreja. - Ryuki se acomodó y repitió el proceso, pero en esta ocasión Shikadai se despertó llorando. Temari vio que le había dolido y ahora abría su boca mostrando las encías quejándose sonoramente.

\- Ya, ya mi bebé, mira que no fue nada, ven. – Shikamaru le entregó el bebé a Temari, teniendo cuidado de que no se lastimara. Ella lo acunó en sus brazos haciéndolo sentir mejor – aquí está mami. Mira, también tengo nuevos aretitos.

Shikamaru y Ryuki observaban la tierna escena y sin ánimos de seguir escuchando a Shikadai llorar, se despidió realizando el pago correspondiente para salir de la tienda.

Mientras caminaban afuera, el sol y su calidez hizo que el bebé riera de nuevo, miró a su mamá admirándola como hacía siempre que estaba despierto.

\- ¿Si ves, Temari?, todo salió bien. – dijo mientras se adentraban a un parque.

\- Si, disculpa tanto alboroto.

\- He lidiado con peores etapas de tu humor, esto no fue nada – dijo bromeando y ella también rio, Shikamaru entonces acarició a su esposa mirando el nuevo accesorio y ella sintió curiosidad.

\- Shika, ¿fue buena idea ponerme estos aros? Ryukisama no parecía muy de acuerdo.

Él meditó lo que le diría a su esposa, así que mientras lo hacía, la dirigió a una silla del parque para que se sentaran.

\- Verás… es una tradición pasar los aros de generación en generación, no solo son un accesorio del clan, estos se permean de chacra y vitalidad para brindar protección a nuestros hijos. Las argollas son las primeras que se usan para que cuando llegue el momento ellos puedan recibir el siguiente legado como prueba de superación, yo recibí los míos cuando me hice Chunin y guardé las argollas como parte de la tradición. – Temari entonces se palmeó la frente avergonzada.

\- Mierda, o sea que me lo tiré todo. Lo siento Shikamaru, Shikadai entonces debió recibir estos por protección. Prometo que cuando sea un poco más grande se los daré, en serio. quizá cuando tenga cinco o seis años– él sonrió besando su mano.

\- No te preocupes, solo cambia la forma. Por eso le entregué los que traía puestos, en esencia hace lo mismo, los he portado por muchos años y cumple con el propósito. Si quieres para tu tranquilidad, se los das lueg, y así podríamos seguir con la tradición.

\- Lo siento, ahora tú tienes nuevos, no serán especiales.

\- Claro que si, no son de exposición, son especiales para los clanes, para cuando hay nacimientos múltiples, o los padres mueren desapareciendo antes de entregar el legado así se aseguran de que cada nuevo bebé del clan los reciba.

\- O sea que si … digo… - ella se sonrojó – Si por casualidad tenemos… otro bebé, tendría un par nuevo?- él sonrió

\- Gustoso le dejaría los que traigo puestos ahora. – Temari sonrió enternecida.

\- Y… bueno, yo tengo estos ahora, ¿no hay problemas con el clan?

\- No se ha dicho nada al respecto, pero si me lo preguntas, ahora eres más mi esposa que nunca antes… por eso te dio la bienvenida al clan.

\- Oh, creí que era como celebración por la perforación.

\- No, ahora tienes mi protección y mi chacra contigo, mi esencia y mi vida está en tus manos ahora.

\- Jum ahora me siento mal, yo no te he dado nada.

\- Claro que si, me diste a este dormilón aquí presente. – Ambos lo miraron, el bebé tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundo pero al sentir que lo miraban abrió los ojos para observarlos, que era su pasatiempo favorito cuando no dormía.

\- De hecho tuviste que dármelo tu primero. – dijo pícara.

\- Pero me diste una razón. Cállate y déjame ganar por una vez en la vida – Dijo besándola con dulce parsimonia.

\- Bien… siempre me ganas, vago.

Fin!

Muchas gracias a las personas que me han apoyado, espero sus comentarios gustosa, con ideas, criticas constructivas y experiencias. Que tengan un hermoso día!


End file.
